


midnight company

by numbika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Night fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "Want some company?"Byakuya slowly glanced over his shoulder. Maybe the fault of the evening and his fatigue but he couldn’t hide his surprise."Why are you not sleeping?" He asked as he looked Zaraki up and down.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	midnight company

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt: https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/614980322872999936/question-ideas-10

**"Want some company?"**

Byakuya slowly glanced over his shoulder. Maybe the fault of the evening and his fatigue but he couldn’t hide his surprise.

"Why are you not sleeping?" He asked as he looked Zaraki up and down.

Once again, he had to realize that his chosen partner could quiet effectively grab attention when he let his hair down and wore only one layer of kimono. The blue crane pattern somehow particularly highlighted his stature, especially as he wore it as casually as usual.

"I would have no problem sleeping, only Yachiru decided to climb on my face in her dreams and woke me up." The answer came with a shrug. "I wrapped her in a blanket and now she's sleeping soundly."

The wind rose and for a few moments the only thing that could be heard was the murmur of the leaves.

"If you wish you can accompany me," the noble nodded slowly and turned his gaze towards garden again.

His bedroom directly opened onto a terrace, beyond which lay the estate’s huge garden. A tiny stream crisscrossed it, upon which lilies opened their pale-white petals towards the sky. If anyone would have payed enough attention, they might had noticed a small ripple on the mirroring surface as koi fish moved under the clear water.

Still, the crown jewels of the garden were the sakura trees, all of them tall and strong, probably the most beautiful trees in the entire city. All of them returned the care that was put into them by bearing beautiful blooms, they also had a couple new buds on the branches.

"What are you doing out here?" Zaraki sat down next to him, putting one of his elbow on his leg.

Byakuya just enjoyed the company for a while, Kenpachi may not have been famous for his patience in general, but there were times when he was able to wait for pretty much indefinitely.

"Just a bad dream." Byakuya shook his head. "I had to come outside a little. Childish."

Kenpachi scratched his face.

"Sometimes Yachiru also have nightmares, especially when she eats too many sweets before falling sleep." He said thoughtfully.

"Maybe she'll learn from her mistakes eventually."

The two men looked at each other.

"What am I saying? You were the one who raised her." Byakuya shook his head again, but a tiny smile still played on his lips.

"See? You're a smart guy." Zaraki laughed proudly and crossed his legs. "Come here."

The noble didn't really have time to answer before Kenpachi pulled him easily into his lap and leaned him against his chest.

"It used to help Yachiru too," he said expertly.

Byakuya wanted to object, his personal and noble pried all protested.

Every other parts of him, on the other hand, said it was time to give up the fight against exhaustion.

He slowly relaxed his shoulders and took a few deep breaths, completely leaning against Zaraki. He looked at the garden like this for long minutes.

He was able to sense the spiritual energy of the servants still awake on the estate as if they were rings on the mirror surface of a pond, his grandfather was resting in his room, but if his senses weren’t fooling him, he might have still been awake. His concentration slowly faded and his attention become focused on his immediate surroundings.

Yachiru slowly and gently snored inside, her spiritual energy rose and fall around her calmly like waves on water, Zaraki's was just the same. Although there was a continuous resonance inside him. Maybe because he could never properly control his spiritual energy, or maybe it was just simply his personality.

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"If you fell asleep I'll take you back into the room."

"If you just wake me up, I can go in on my own feet," his pride finally managed to speak up.

Zaraki laughed, much softer than usual, and pulled the noble closer to him.

"As you wish, noble captain, sir."

Byakuya gently but audibly snorted, but he could feel the blush spreading through his face. For a few moments, he just concentrated on the feeling of the arms embracing him. The sense of safety spread throughout his body only increasing his embarrassment.

He shivered pleasantly when he felt Zaraki's chin pressing against his shoulder, and the gentle caress of his long fingers on his side.

"Good night, Kenpachi."

"Night, night." He answered and chuckled a little, then just caressed the noble's face and took care of him until he fell asleep.


End file.
